1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle door control technique, and more particularly, to a vehicle door control system configured to control a vehicle door using a portable terminal and an operating method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, a vehicle smart key system is tending to be widely used, and a smart key is typically called “FOB key.”
A smart key system refers to a system installed in a vehicle to detect an action taken while a user is carrying the smart key and then control an operation of the vehicle.
A smart key system includes a smart key and a smart key electronic control unit (hereinafter referred to as SMK ECU) of a vehicle. Here, the smart phone and the SMK ECU communicate through respective built-in communication modules.
According to a conventional smart key system, when a user intends to control locking and unlocking of a vehicle door, the user should approach the vehicle while carrying a smartphone and control a passive switch located at a door handle.
In more detail, for a conventional door control system using a smart key, when a driver carrying a smart key pushes a passive switch placed at a door, an LF signal is transmitted to the smart key through an LF antenna placed at a door handle. When the smart key receives the LF signal and then transmits a response signal to an SMK ECU via radio frequency (RF), the SMK ECU controls a vehicle door to be locked or unlocked.
As described above, in the field of the vehicle door control, the smart key system provides the vehicle door control.
Accordingly, since the smart key system provides a vehicle door control function through authentication of a smart key carried by a driver, there is an inconvenience that the driver must carry a smart key to utilize the conventional smart key system.